


The Beauty and the Monster

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Starcross [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Xan doesn't appreciate moping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A snippet between two young lovers.





	The Beauty and the Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff/Romantic Prompt: "Come skip rocks with me.".

Xanata quiet edged up on the Mandalorian who was leaning against a tree and staring out over the lake with a thoughtful look. 

“Hey, wanna come skip rocks with me?” Xanata asked as she tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear and grinned at the A-Type who just gave her a strange look and shook his head slightly. “Look, moping around about what could’ve happened, or what should’ve happened isn’t going to change anything. The best you can do for KO and Zed is to take the opportunity to finally be free and enjoy life where you can.”.

“And your idea of that is skipping rocks?” Voss asked with an amused tone as he smiled at her shyly.

“No, but it is a nice way to relax.” Xanata answered as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the lake’s bank. “And we both know you love stupid stuff like that!”.

Voss sighed in fond exasperation as he helped her find the perfect rocks for skipping.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
